Rojo
by Vileta Jensen
Summary: Ver el mundo de nuevo sería fantástico. Era el sueño de Rachel 92, una chica ciega que acompañara a Hellboy en una misión. Los lazos de amistad pueden volverse de acero rojo. /Two-shots.


**Disclaimer: Hellboy y sus personajes le pertenecen a su respectivo autor, yo solo soy dueña de la OC.**

* * *

**HELLBOY**

**.**

Ver el mundo de nuevo sería fantástico. Era el sueño de Rachel 92, una chica ciega experta con la espada, tan experta que ya la espada casi podía contarse como una extensión de su brazo. Aguardaba en la sala de espera del edificio donde vivía su nuevo compañero de equipo; el monstruo rojo Hellboy.

Rachel sabía de antemano que Hellboy no la iba a aceptar de buenas a primeras porque: 1, tenía diecinueve años, a sus ojos demoniacos seguramente solo era una insignificante pequeñita, 2, era el reemplazo de Lisa, y 3, era ciega. Rachel sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, pero aun así no podía rechazar su destino, después de todo, la habían entrenado para matar a todo ser que viniera a perturbar la paz de la tierra.

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación, el padre intentaba convencer a su hijo adorado.

― Sé un poco más flexible, hijo. –decía Trevor. –Ella no es tan mala, de hecho, es bastante hábil con la espada, tiene un oído increíble…

― Vamos, no quiero oír hablar más de la chica maravilla hija de papi y mami.

― Nunca tuvo padres, la abandonaron apenas nació. –musito el viejo, capturando la atención del rojo. – Se ha criado en orfanatos distintos, luego una agencia del gobierno ruso la adopto para entrenarla gracias a su sofisticado oído, sabes que ella no…

― Nadie va a suplantar a Liz, ¿entiendes?

― Y estoy muy de acuerdo con ello. Pero necesito que la tengas de compañera al menos hasta que se resuelva esta misión, Hellboy. Es necesario, y lo sabes.

Rojo suspiro. El viejo sí que era terco, lo mejor sería darle por su lado si no quería tenerlo todo el día con el mismo tema.

― ¿Dónde está? –Hellboy vio a Trevor con la mirada derrotada. El viejo sonrió.

**-696969-**

Ahí estaba la tipa, sentada en una banca mirando algun punto en específico de la pared que tenía al frente. Estaba sentada de forma recta, con las manos entrelazadas sobre las piernas. Tenía el cabello largo hasta el término de la espalda, de color negro azabache y muy liso. Llevaba una diadema negra y sencilla, una blusa ajustada de color negro, una falda recta que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, unas medias negras y unos pulcros zapatos oscuros sin tacón. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus labios rojos como una manzana.

― Así que tú eres la chica. –le dijo Hellboy sentándose a un lado de ella; resignado.

― Hola, Hellboy. Me da gusto oír tu voz. –sonrió, parecía feliz, pero no volteaba a verlo, seguía con la mirada en la pared.

― ¿Apenas nos conocemos y ya tienes tanta confianza para hablarme de "tú"?

― Lo siento. –se rió. –No quise ser grosera, señor.

― Descuida, sigue hablándome como antes. Solo quería molestar. –la observo. Ella seguía sin voltearlo a ver. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

― Todos me dicen 92. Siempre que llegaba a los orfanatos me tocaba ser la huérfana 92, así que el apodo se me quedó. –confesó.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre real? –pregunto, aquello pareció desconcertar a la chica.

― Vaya, hacía tanto que nadie me preguntaba por mi nombre real. Mi nombre real… haber, empezaba con R… ¿Rona? ¿Raven? ¿Re… Rena? Ah, ¡ya! Es Rachel, mi nombre real es Rachel, dios, algún día realmente voy a olvidarlo. –sonrió.

― De acuerdo Rachel. –la observo. – Oye, ¿puedes mirarme? Es molesto estar hablando con alguien que tiene la mirada fija en la pared.

― Lo siento. –Rachel volteo con él. Hellboy pudo darse cuenta de que la pelinegra poseía unos raros ojos color violeta opaco. –Soy ciega.

Rojo se sintió mal por haber sido tan rudo con ella.

― Perdona mi idiotez. No sabía…

― Esta bien, no hay problema. –asintió.

― ¿Aún así vas a ser mi compañera?

― No, ciega no. Me van a operar para poder serte útil.

― ¿Operarte? ¿Eso no te da miedo?

― Si voy a ver, creo que el miedo sale sobrando. Me arriesgare. –guiño un ojo.

― Rachel, ¿verdad? –Ella asintió. –Me agradas. –sonrió levemente. –Te deseo suerte en tu operación.

― Descuida, estaré lista lo antes posible para la misión. –se apresuro a decir mientras sentía que la banca perdía peso, pues Hellboy se había levantado.

― De acuerdo. Te cuidare la espalda, chica. –le prometió rojo mientras se alejaba de allí, dejando a Rachel con una ligera sonrisa.

**-696969-**

Se removió incómoda en la cama. Sentía que la espalda le dolía de tanto haber estado acostada. Los ojos le escocían ligeramente.

― Ya está reaccionando. –musito Abe, una voz desconocida para Rachel.

― Puedes abrir lentamente los ojos, te hemos quitado las vendas, 92. –le informo el doctor que la había operado.

― No le diga así. –Escucho la voz de rojo. –No le diga 92, su nombre es Rachel.

― ¿Hellboy? –tanteo ella.

― ¿Qué tal te va Rachel? –la saludo rojo. Algo en esa chica le provocaba estar pendiente de ella. – ¿Ya quieres abrir los ojos?

― Sí.

― Solo hazlo lentamente, Rachel. –le indico el doctor.

La muchacha abrió lentamente sus orbes violetas, la luz blanca, a pesar de estar baja, le molesto súbitamente y frunció levemente el ceño. Cuando por fin pudo acostumbrar sus pupilas a la nueva luz, algo borroso y rojo se interpuso en su mirada.

― ¿Rachel? –la llamo rojo al ver que su nueva amiga lo veía como perdida.

― No puedo enfocar bien. –dijo Rachel con una leve nota de pánico.

― Esta bien, Rachel, tus ojos pueden tardar un momento. –la tranquilizo el doctor.

― Lo que ves borroso es el color rojo, Rachel. –le informaba Abe.

De repente, la masa roja que tapaba su vista fue haciéndose cada vez más nítida hasta encontrar unos ojos pequeños y una boca larga, unos cuernos cortados y una barba negra… hasta encontrar a Hellboy.

― ¿Rachel? –la llamo nuevamente. La joven escucho aquella voz salir de la boca de esa cabeza roja e inhumana. Veía a Hellboy sin poder creerlo, era una criatura que nunca había visto.

― Tal vez está asustada contigo. –sugirió Abe.

―No. –se apresuro a decir Rachel antes de que Hellboy se sintiera mal. –Es solo que el color rojo es demasiado bonito. -exclamo, sorprendiendo a Hellboy.

* * *

**Espero haya sido de su agrado, de antemano gracias por leer! :)**

**El siguiente capítulo es el final.**


End file.
